(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to container security and, more particularly, to a smart switch that may be integrated into various types of security devices in order to intelligently protect the devices from unwanted manipulation.
(2) Background Art
Containerized shipping is a critical component of domestic and international trade. The fourth element of the 2002 Container Security Initiative (CSI) calls for smarter, tamper evident shipping containers. Cargo container monitoring and security devices are incorporated into new cargo container models and/or retrofitted into existing models. These devices have been designed to warn of intrusion, transmit location information, and deter unwarranted breaches of security.
A high degree of security is necessary during many stages of container transportation. However, when containers are located inside a safe zone or near authorized personnel, it is desirable to turn off the security functions, shut down the monitoring or security devices, or re-initialize the security devices. Without a security threat, it would be a simple matter for an operator to power down the container security system in some situations.
However, it is necessary that only authorized personnel in special situations are able to turn the security or monitoring devices off. Such protection is often implemented by using a physical key or some other equivalent tools. With containers frequently transported worldwide, authorized operators cannot always be relied upon to have the right keys or codes in a timely manner. This logistical issue hinders the wide acceptance of more sophisticated security measures, and slows down the shipping process due to human errors.